Mistletoe
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: A simple kiss under mistletoe leaves Minho questioning his feelings for the leader of the Glade. MinhoxAlby. Oneshot and NO FLAMES please


**AN: Okay so I know there's like 2 Minalby fics, but I actually think these two are cute together so I decided to try writing them. No flames please I know not a lot of people ship them and I know Alby's really OOC **

* * *

Of course Minho doesn't see the mistletoe until it's too late.

It's Christmas at the Glade and Gladers are celebrating by hanging mistletoe in random places and pressing unfortunate Gladers who happen to be standing under it to kiss. That goes for everyone, unfortunately for Minho and Alby.

They're joking around with each other, about the Maze and the Grievers, when Minho hears Chuck gasp as they pass through the doorway of the Homestead. "Alby and Minho are standing under mistletoe!"

Minho freezes. Alby does, too, and both boys look up at the same time. "Oh, no," Minho groaned. "I'm shucked."

"You gotta kiss him, Minho." This is Newt, and the blonde comes over to them with a smirk on his face. Minho groans and blushes.

Alby laughed. "Come on, Minho," he says, and when Minho looks at him he suddenly wonders why he ever complained. Alby looks attractive standing in the doorway with the Christmas lights reflecting in his gorgeous dark eyes, his shirt off revealing his attractive body...Wait...

Oh, _hell_ no. Minho can't be falling for this guy. Not Alby.

But it doesn't matter, because Alby is gripping the hair on the back of Minho's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Everyone goes absolutely nutso and for a few seconds Minho can't remember how to breathe, because Alby's lips on his are soft and warm and gentle. Minho leans into him and kisses back, brushing his lips against Alby's just as their leader pulls back.

They're both gasping for breath. Something stirs inside Minho as he takes in Alby's shocked face, his red swollen lips. And then Alby runs out of the Homestead without a word, leaving Minho alone with a bunch of entertained Gladers.

* * *

"Newt!" Minho calls out. He has to talk to Newt about his newly discovered feelings for Alby, before their leader comes back. "Newt!"

"Yeah?" says a voice from behind him, and Minho turns around to see the blonde standing a few feet away from him. "What do you need?"

"I need your advice about Alby," Minho informs his friend. "You guys are best friends and I...Newt, I think I _love_ him."

Newt doesn't look at all surprised. Minho winces, but Newt just smiles knowingly. He moves closer to Minho and says, "He's a romantic. Or at least he was when we were dating. You could pick some flowers for him, I'm sure he would really like that, or he also likes poetry. Look, Minho, I know you're not a very emotional person, no offense."

"None taken," says Minho.

The blonde continues. "But Alby is. He's really soft and loving and I just don't want to see him get hurt, okay?"

Minho nods. He understands what Newt is saying and even if he thinks it's dumb and cheesy he'll give Alby the best declaration of love he's ever seen. "Okay," he agrees, and Newt smiles and gives him a pat on the back before returning to his work.

* * *

After wandering around in the Deadheads for twenty minutes picking flowers, Minho is finally satisfied with the bouquet of red roses he's picked and goes to find Alby. He doesn't search for very long before he sees the other boy standing by a tree, looking panicked. "What have I done," Alby is saying, pacing back and forth quickly.

"Alby?" Minho runs up to him, hiding the flowers behind his back. Alby turns and sees him, and the Runner's heart flutters when Alby smiles. "Um, I - I wanted to talk to you." Alby nods carefully and Minho holds out the roses. "These are for you."

Alby looks surprised. "For me?" He takes them and looks at Minho. "Why?"

"Because, I um..." _Real shucking smooth, Minho._ "When we kissed earlier, I sort of um f-felt something for you." He meets Alby's gaze, as hard as it is to do and says, "I have feelings for you, Alby. I love you."

"You love m-me?" Alby's stammering too and this makes Minho smile.

And then it all comes out. "I love you and I want to spend more time with you because I love hanging out with you and joking around with you and you always manage to make me laugh and everything just feels better when you're around and-" Minho stops, the words having caught up to him, and he blushes furiously, unable to look at Alby as he tears his gaze to the ground.

Alby laughs and the sound lifts Minho's heart. "Minho," Alby says, lifting his chin so that Minho's staring into Alby's eyes. Alby steps forward and kisses Minho, and there's not even any mistletoe this time. Minho whimpers and wraps his arms around Alby's waist as Alby stands on his toes to reach Minho's lips because he's so _short_. Alby wraps his arms around Minho's neck and Minho runs his fingers through Alby's silky dark hair. Their second kiss is as soft and loving as their first and Minho's heart is racing in his chest as he opens his mouth and lets Alby slip his tongue inside. He brushes his tongue against Minho's, earning a moan from the Runner who presses himself against Alby. Alby slides his hands down to Minho's chest and begins working at the buttons of Minho's shirt. Minho feels his shirt falling off his shoulders, hears the rustle of leaves as it falls to the ground. He runs his hands up Alby's shirt exploring his body for the first time. Their kisses are hot and hungry now and Minho's head is spinning.

They kiss for a long time. Neither boy noticed the two Gladers watching them a couple hundred yards away. Newt laughs and high-fives Chuck, who grins widely. "Nice job, Greenie," Newt says. "Didn't think we could get that mistletoe up there by the time those shucks came in." He smiles as he watches his friends kiss. "It's about bloody time."

"Yeah, those two needed a push," Chuck agrees.

"Come on," Newt says, "we've bugged them enough, let's leave them alone." Chuck follows Newt out of the forest, both of them giggling like little kids.


End file.
